


Init sa Ulan

by sooisto



Series: The Everyday Life of KaiSoo [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooisto/pseuds/sooisto
Summary: Ang Part 3 ng The Everyday Life of KaiSoo series :)Mag-enjoy sa pag-babasa!unbeta'd





	Init sa Ulan

**Author's Note:**

> Ang Part 3 ng The Everyday Life of KaiSoo series :)
> 
> Mag-enjoy sa pag-babasa!
> 
> unbeta'd

 

 

 

“SOOOO!”

 

Napako ang atensyon ng mga tao sa isang sigaw ng tumatakbong lalake na may hawak-hawak na payong papunta sa kabilang building.

 

“Babu!! Sorry, natagalan ako. Nabasa ka ba? E-eto pamunas oh.” Binigay ng lalaking hingal na hingal ang kanyang panyo sa kaharap nito na nag-aantay sa kanya kanina, ingat na ingat niyang pinapayungan ito.

 

Bumuntong hininga ang may hawak ng payong nang makaramdam ito ng kaluwagan sa dibdib ngunit nagtataka siya dahil pinagtitinginan sila ng mga tao.

 

“Jongin, ano ka ba, hindi ako basa, nakasilong ako oh.” Sabay turo nito sa taas habang natatawa sa katabi nito.

 

Sa sobrang pag aalala ni Jongin sa nobyo niya ay di niya napansin na pinapayungan niya ito kahit nakasilong pala sila sa isang tabi. Nag-text kasi ito na wala siyang payong at uwian na niya nang biglang bumuhos ang napakalakas na ulan. Mabuti na lang ay magkaparehas sila ng oras ng uwi ngayong araw kaya mabilis pa sa alas kuwatro nang dumating siya sa tabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nakaramdam ulit siya ng kaluwagan sa dibdib nang malaman niyang di nabasa ng ulan ang kanyang mahal.

 

“Ito talaga si babu nag-aalala masyado, tingnan mo oh, ikaw nga yung basang-basa eh.” Pinunasan niya ang mukha, leeg, at braso ni Jongin gamit ng panyong ibinigay sa kanya. “Buti na lang talaga at may extra t-shirt ako lagi dito sa bag ko, halika sa cr at magpalit ka, mag-go-grocery tayo pagkatapos dahil wala nang mga pagkain sa bahay.”

 

“Ok po, babu.” Humalik muna siya sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo bago sila tumungo sa cr.

 

 

\---

 

 

Nasa supermarket na sila ngayon at namimili na sila ng mga kailangan at pagkain nila.

 

Kasalukuyan silang nasa fresh meat section para bumili ng kanilang uulamin ngayong maulan na hapon ngunit nahihirapan siyang magi-isip ng magiging ulam nila.

 

“Ni, ano masarap na ulamin natin ngayon?”

 

“Ikaw masarap na ulam ko.”

 

At ayon, pinagpapalo si Jongin sa braso nang wala sa oras. Napatingin nanaman ang mga tao sa kanila.

 

“Ano ba Ni! Puro ka kalokohan!” Ngumuso ito habang tuloy sila sa paglalakad habang itinutulak ni Jongin ang shopping cart, hinihimas pa rin ang kanyang brasong napalo.

 

“Seryoso ako noh, pero sige ako pipili ng ulam. Kiss mo muna ako.” Saka ‘to ngumisi sa harapan ni Kyungsoo na senyas sa pag hiling ng halik sa labi.

 

Agad namang binigyan ni Kyungsoo ng saglit na halik si Jongin sa labi, maraming tao ang nakapaligid ngunit di na nila inisip kung tingnan man sila ng nakararami.

 

“Pero di ulam gusto ko.” Itinungo ni Jongin ang cart pati ang kanyang nobyo sa chicken section at alam na agad ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang gusto ng babu niya.

 

“Gusto mo ng chicken soup?”

 

Tumango si Jongin at napasayaw ito na parang bata na binilhan ng kanyang ina ng bagong laruan. “Chicken soup!”

 

 

\---

 

 

Malapit na gumabi nang makarating sila sa kanilang unit, inilapag ni Jongin ang mga biniling groceries sa tabi ng kusina saka inihubad ang suot na damit.

 

“Aba, maliligo ka ba?”

 

“Oo, lagkit ko na eh.”

 

“Magpahinga ka muna doon sa sofa, kakarating lang natin ah.”

 

Sumunod naman si Jongin sa utos nito at sinet-up ang kanilang ps4 para may libangan siya habang nag papahinga at si Kyungsoo naman ay inihahanda na ang lulutuing chicken soup ngayong gabi.

 

Makalipas ng mga ilang minuto ay tahimik ang paligid, maririnig mo lamang ang tunog ng paghiwa ng mga rekado at ang pag pipindot sa controller ng ps4.

 

Maya’t maya ay naaamoy na ni Jongin ang bango ng niluluto ng kanyang nobyo, iniwan niya muna ang kanyang nilalaro at tumungo sa kusina para tingnan ang niluluto ni Kyungsoo sabay ng pag yakap niya sa likod nito.

 

“Amoy pa lang masarap na ah, galing galing naman talaga ng babu ko,” Hinalikan ni Jongin ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo bilang reward sa masarap nitong pagluluto.

 

Ganito si Jongin lagi sa kanya sa tuwing nagluluto ito, walang sawang pag pupuri ang ginagawa nito kasabay ng paghalik nito sa pisngi o kung minsan ay sa labi na ikinasasaya naman ni Kyungsoo kaya nag pupursigi itong pasarapin pa ang mga luto niya para mas lalong ganahan kumain ang kanyang mahal.

 

Itinigil ni Kyungsoo ang pag halo sa nilulutong chicken soup at saka tinakpan ito habang inaantay uminit ng mabuti. Humarap ito kay Jongin upang halikan din siya sa pisngi habang nakakawit ang kamay sa leeg ng kaharap.

 

Binigyan naman ito ng isang matinding pag ngisi at malalim na pag titig sa mukha ni Kyungsoo at ang kamay naman nito ay tila pinangigigilan ang matambok at malambot na pwet nito, malamig ang panahon ngunit mainit ang nangyayari sa pagitan nilang dalawa. “Pero mas masarap ang mahal ko.”

 

Sinimulan ni Jongin na painitin pa lalo ang tensyon na bumabalot sa kanilang unit, mariin niyang hinalikan ang makapal na labi ni Kyungsoo na siya namang naglaban, hindi magpapatalo si Kyungsoo.

 

Matagal nilang sinulit ang mainit na sandali na kung baka tumagal pa ay mas mainit pa sila sa niluluto ni Kyungsoo. Sakto dahil luto na rin ang chicken soup na paborito ni Jongin sa tag-ulan.

 

Ngunit isinantabi na muna niya ang sopas dahil mas gusto niya ang pagkaing nakahanda sa kanyang harapan na mainit-init pa.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
